Defrosting a Frozen Heart
by Kristine Eli
Summary: This is an alternate ending to Frozen that I randomly came up with :) Read and Enjoy :)


Hi everyone! So this is the typical disclaimer, of course I do not own Frozen or anything Disney related or remotely creative besides this story :P. I hope you guys think this story is slightly creative at least lol. So I'll tell you the background first. This is an Alternate ending to Frozen. I was talking to my best friend today on the phone. I just thought of it randomly and I personally think it would be an interesting ending. Not saying the ending to Frozen wasn't already perfect That movie was so amazing. The animation, storyline, and ending were breathtaking. Soo many feels! ;-;

ALRIGHT! On with the story!

-^.^-

Prettified by horror and fear, Elsa watched as her sister, Anna, took her place under the sword. Just as the sword was about to strike Anna, she was frozen to death. Elsa watched in horror as Hans sword make contact with Anna's frozen body and the blast from his sword striking cold, hard ice sent him backwards. He was instantly knocked unconscious.

Elsa stood up slowly and stared at her sister.

_Why Anna…?_ A tear slipped through Elsa's eyes and a fury she had never felt before erupted within her!

The already strong blizzard, grew even stronger and formed a type of snowy hurricane, encompassing Kristoff, Anna, Hans, and herself. The center of the hurricane was completely void of any snow. A cold feeling swept the area, Elsa's anger.

Her eyes went straight to Kristoff and his eyes widened as he watched the Snow Queen throw her hands up. Hans was sent flying with that movement. In the distance, a muffled scream and crash could be heard. Then silence.

Such cold, hard silence, a strikingly loud silence that rang in their ears.

"You're the man who came with Anna to my castle," Elsa stated.

Kristoff nodded, then looked at Anna. A tear slipped out and he quickly brushed it away, fearing to show his emotions at a time like this.

Elsa paused and cocked her head to the side; she took a deep breath and the blizzard hurricane that had revolved around them subsided, as well as the rest of the blizzard. She looked at Anna and knew what it was she was missing…

Love.

"Love," Elsa murmured, tears falling unto the frozen ground, "That's what I had always needed, Anna, wasn't it? You always knew, that's why you never feared me, that's why you always reached out to me… Oh Anna! I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you… I promise I'll save you." Elsa sobbed but held a determined look now.

She looked over at Kristoff, "Who are you really to her?"

Kristoff gazed at Anna sadly, "I was merely a friend to her, someone who cared for her and cared for her safety. That was why I was coming back, I was trying to help her… I was too late, I realized too late."

Elsa could see the sadness deep in his eyes. Her gaze softened and she motioned for him to come closer.

He walked over to them, his eyes never leaving Anna's frozen body. Another tear slipped.

Elsa threw her arms up and a small smile spread across her face.

_You always knew Anna, I just needed love. I'll unfreeze Arendelle and look over it with the love you always showed to me, Anna. And I'll save you, I promise you that._

Elsa unfroze Arendelle and opened the door to her castle. _It's what you would've wanted Anna._

The people of Arendelle, although weary at first, slowly came to realize the goodness within their Snow Queen. They could see how the love within her now had changed the power in her; they could see the determination within her to save the beloved princess of Arendelle, to save her younger sister, Anna.

Years passed, many more than I expected to pass before I would see the princess of Arendelle again. I am now an elderly woman, the queen is an elderly woman, the man who waited for his princess is an elderly man.

I'm tucking my grandchildren into bed and they have asked me for a story, so I oblige.

I smile at their young, hopeful expressions, "What story would you like to hear?"

Their faces twist in concentration as they ponder over what they would like to hear. They then whisper to each other what their choices are and finally they come to a decision.

"Grandma, we want to hear the story of how the Snow Queen defrosted Arendelle."

I smile at them, "Well… the story begins with Princess Anna and her love for her sister, the Snow Queen, Queen Elsa…"

The End.

Hop you guys liked it! It was just a thought that came to me as I was writing, I actually didn't plan on ending the story like that.

Well I hope you guys like it I really liked it! lol


End file.
